


nothing to fix

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Crying, Demon Dean, M/M, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s eyes were red shot, cheeks wet with his tears. Dean cinched the rope even tighter around his wrists, making sure it chafed, making sure his hands would swell red with blood and go numb. Sitting back to observe his work, Sam all stretched out for Dean on his own bed in the bunker, chest heaving and sweat in the dip of his neck, Dean stroked over that broad chest and smiled. Sam squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to fix

Sam recoiled from his touch, head jerked to the side when Dean cupped his cheek. So instead of holding gently, Dean gripped his jaw and forced his face forward. Forced Sam to look at him. There was fear there, there was blatant terrified fear and there was so many other things, hope maybe, love because Sam was an idiot like that.

“C’mon, Sammy, look at me.”

“Dean…..”

“Yeah, shh hey come on baby.”

The rope creaked when Sam jerked on his one arm bound to the bed. The other hand was pushing against Dean’s chest, strong but not strong enough. Dean patted his cheek, smiling down at his little brother, before grabbing his free wrist and roughly looping rope around it, pinning Sam to the bed and finishing with the restraints.

“Dean, please, I know you’re in there -“

“Oh it’s all me in here Sammy!”

Sam’s eyes were red shot, cheeks wet with his tears. Dean cinched the rope even tighter around his wrists, making sure it chafed, making sure his hands would swell red with blood and go numb. Sitting back to observe his work, Sam all stretched out for Dean on his own bed in the bunker, chest heaving and sweat in the dip of his neck, Dean stroked over that broad chest and smiled. Sam squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a loud crack as Dean smacked him across the face.

“Look at me bitch!”

A choked off sob sputtered out of Sam’s mouth and his watery eyes flew open again.

“There’s a good boy.”

Shifting off him, moving to sit on the side of the bed, Dean opened the bedside table drawer and rifled through it, lining contents up on the top. His cock was hard in his jeans, still fully dressed while Sam lay completely exposed next to him. Dean liked it that way. Sam always had figured out how to strip him, how to lay him bare, not even physically but in every way imaginable and Dean was sick of how his little brother could get the best of him like that.

Hands lingering on silicone and metal, Dean lined up everything from the drawer and chuckled, “Well look at this. You always liked playing with me before, you don’t wanna play now? Come on, there’s some good stuff here…”

Cock rings, dildos, plugs, nipple clamps, lube. Why, they had a well stocked drawer indeed. Most of the time it was Sam that used these things on Dean. And Dean let him. He’d have let Sam do anything, really, if it meant keeping him close. If it meant being wanted. That’s just the way that old Dean was.

Sam squirmed and tried to roll away from him, still sobbing quietly. His legs had been left free, but Dean just couldn’t have that. Sam had plenty of fight in him, and Dean certainly appreciated that, but honestly right now he just didn’t want to deal with too much of a fuss. There was plenty more rope left. Grunting, struggling to pin down his giant of a brother while Sam cursed him, Dean managed to get one leg folded up and tied it with calf to the back of a thigh, rope mummified him from knee to hip. Dean did the other side then, and laughed, cause….

“Looks like little chicken wings Sammy.”

“This isn’t you, this isn’t my brother, this isn’t -“

Slapping his chest, Dean leaned along him and sneered in his face, letting his eyes blink to black. “Course it is. This is all me, brother, and you know, this the real me.”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and Dean smacked him across the cheek hard enough to leave a red imprint. Pretty hazel eyes flew open and Dean hadn’t even had to say a word.

“Good boy, good.”

The bed dipped under his weight as Dean shifted from between Sam’s thighs, reached for the night stand and the first thing his hand hit was the cock ring, just a simple metal one.

“You probably need this, don’t you, but it’s ok we all have problems getting it up sometimes. Maybe it’s just age.”

Sam was completely soft, limp dick hanging between his spread and bound legs. Dean didn’t have that problem. Grasping Sam maybe a little roughly, Dean slid the ring down his cock and pulled each ball up through it until it was completely snug on Sam. Leaning down, Dean wasn’t above putting his mouth to Sam to please him, to make him want, to make him fucking beg just like he should. Sometimes, pleasure was it’s own kind of torture.

Dean did like this, honestly and completely, especially if it was for Sam. Because even if it was kind of pathetic how he would grovel and cater to his brother, he thrived on it. Sam’s cock was heavy even limp, warm and so very silky on his tongue as Dean laved down the length and mouthed at his balls before wrapping his lips around the head.

Sam grunted above him, “Don’t, please…”

Dean soothed a hand over Sam’s hip, “Shh, I’ll take care of you, come on now of course I will.”

Winking up at his brother, Dean swallowed Sam down and sucked at his cock while it filled with blood, bobbing up and down as the length grew, humming around it. See, being a demon came with a lot of advantages and one of them was that Dean didn’t need to breathe anymore. It was kind of a neat party trick to deep throat someone past all sense, just take them in the throat and keep on swallowing. And Sam, oh he filled in Dean’s throat deep and thick. Dean could enjoy this. Sam was still crying by the time he was fully hard, hands balled in to fists and arm muscles straining against the rope.

“I don’t know baby boy, looks like you’re enjoying this to me.”

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and jerked him slowly, fully hard, so fucking gorgeous. Head flushed red and dripping pre come, Sam was a fucking picture. Dean almost wanted to sink down on that and take his own pleasure first, but this wasn’t really about him. And it wasn’t about Sam’s pleasure. It was about taking from Sam, it was about breaking him.

Sighing the sigh of a put upon brother who’s job was just so hard, Dean reached across the bed to the nightstand again. He decided on the flesh toned vibrator, supposedly life like with veins and ridges and a cock head. It wasn’t quite as big as Dean was, but it would do.

“If you’re not going to beg for me, I’ll just give you something else. Until you ask politely.”

Sam kept his eyes open and watched. Good, he was a fast learner at least. Stuttered out quiet wet little ‘Dean, De, please’ but he knew his situation was hopeless. Dean slicked up the toy and pressed his lube wet fingers to Sam’s hole, teasing, just barely dipping the pad of his thumb into the tight clutch of Sam’s body before withdrawing again. Enjoying it, savoring it. That was all the prep Sam got before Dean was slipping the toy inside of him, slowly, pushing past the resistance of his muscle and easing in to the base of the toy.

Chest heaving, Sam squirmed under him, cock hard and engorged. Dean couldn’t help it. This really wasn’t about him, but his cock was so hard in his jeans it hurt and he had to pop the button, let his cock out, stroke it with a still slick fist as he fucked the toy into his brother. Flicking on the vibrations, going to full power all at once, Sam bowed off the bed and gasped as Dean pressed the toy up towards his belly and started fucking it in with long fast strokes.

The bed creaked and the sound of Dean’s own hand on his cock was a wet skin slap noise but the best, oh the most heavenly noise in the room was the hum of the vibrator being swallowed by Sam’s body, squelching and thrumming as that pretty pink rim stretched around it and Sam’s body was trussed up in ugly brown rope but god did he look good enough to eat. Tan muscle taut with straining and gleaming with sweat, Sam tried so so hard not to enjoy this. And he failed.

Jacking himself off, kneeling between his brother’s thighs, Dean fucked hard into Sam’s hole and murmured little endearments at him. Told him how good he was, how beautiful, how perfect. Dean was never this good to his brother before, but he didn’t care about indulging in it now. Sam’s cock jerked and leaked against his belly, dribbling white down into the ridges of his muscles as Sam whimpered and groaned, trying to hold back, but Dean only went harder. It was unexpected, at least for how soon it happened, but Sam convulsed with a jerky twitching in his rope cradle and shot thick streams of white up against his chest as he screamed through an orgasm.

“Look at you baby boy, so good, I didn’t even have to ask.”

“Please stop oh god please…”

Dean smiled, eased the toy from his brother and tossed it aside and he moved up closer, running his hands over the rope and patches of bare skin that was Sam’s thighs, stroking his thumbs through the wet release across Sam’s belly, grasping his still straining hard cock.

“You’ve got more in here for me don’t you.”

It wasn’t really a question and Sam’s only response was to clench his jaw, but his eyes flew open again when Dean smacked him.

“Look at me! You’re mine, baby boy, you always have been and you always will be.”

“Please Dean we can still fix this…” 

“I don’t want to, Sammy, don’t you get that?”

Pushing Sam’s folded leg to the side, Dean lined up and shoved into his hole. Stretched from the toy and wet, Sam was still so so tight around him, bearing down and shivering inside. Dean’s jeans scraped and caught against the rope wound around Sam’s legs, his shirt sticking to him with sweat and he couldn’t give a damn because this was where he belonged. Leaning over Sam, curling over him, Dean braced his hands beside Sam’s face and fucked viciously into him a few thrusts before stilling with his hips pressed snug against hot skin.

Shuddering with the pleasure, not just the silk heat crushing his cock but the look of pure betrayal in Sam’s eyes and the high pitched whines from his plush lips, Dean groaned and bent down to kiss Sam’s forehead. And his sloped nose. And his slack mouth. Sam shivered under him, eyes rolling back before something loosened and he tipped his hips up as well as he could, rolling them against Dean.

“There you go sweetheart, just enjoy it. I’ll make you feel good.”


End file.
